


Catalyst

by FlipSideofC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Elevators, Explicit Dreams, Fanfiction, Filming sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glasses, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, LLF Comment Project, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Panties, Pining, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Skirts, Smut, Stripping, Suits, Voice Kink, fantasies, if that counts?, knee-high socks, kuroken sinweek, maybe a little plot...or at least there are a few words that don’t include genitalia, so eh… sin obviously, volleyball shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC
Summary: Kuroo is shopping.It does not go the way he expected.At all.7 chapters for Kuroken Sinweek 2017





	1. Lingerie - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for sinweek, so obviously there will be some kind of SIN in all chapters. Some will have more though, and some will have less. 
> 
> All chapters are connected and are meant to follow each other, although they can also be read separately. There will be 7 chapters, one for each day of sinweek, May 1st - 7th 2017.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is shopping.  
> It does not go the way he expected.  
> At all.

Kuroo groaned as he let his hand slide from the root of his cock and back to the tip, again and again. The motion was familiar and almost automatic, as was the pooling heat that told him he would soon find release. 

****

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander where it usually did these days. The only sounds in the room were his heavy breathing and the slick and wet sounds of a lubed hand moving faster and faster against skin. 

****

A few minutes later, Kuroo tried to regain his breath. He stared down at his hands, one sticky and the other clutching black fabric.

****

_...how did it come to this? _

********  
  


000

********  
  


Kuroo sighed as he followed the rest of his new college volleyball team. The upperclassmen had decided that all newbies should go through a final “secret special initiation ceremony”, although there were no further details. All seniors were snickering though, so it was probably something embarrassing.

****

Kuroo wondered what it would be. He was honestly fine with light pranks and putting new team members through some kind of extra training, although he hoped these upperclassmen weren’t like his old seniors at Nekoma. He was still amazed that Kenma had stayed to play until they were finally gone. So far these guys had seemed like reasonable people and all the tests up until now had been hard, but normal - but you never knew.

****

The team stopped at the entrance of the closest mall. Kuroo exchanged curious looks with Bokuto next to him and prepared to hear what it was all about.

****

“All right newbies! For your final challenge to become a full member of our volleyball team, you are going to….! Go in there, find a store that stocks lingerie, select a piece, buy it and then carry the bag in a visible way back here.”

****

Kuroo internally rolled his eyes.  _ That’s it? _ That wasn’t very embarrassing or hard after all. He turned to say as much to Bokuto, when he noticed that some of the others looked very embarrassed.  _ Feh...perhaps it was a challenge for some after all. _

****

Kuroo exchanged looks with Bokuto, who seemed completely unperturbed. While they heard the seniors explain that the garment could be returned and refunded afterwards (lingerie was expensive after all), they set off to find an appropriate store.

****

Kuroo decided to play it cool from the start. If he looked embarrassed or shy about it, he’d only attract more attention. Therefore, he just marched into the first lingerie shop that he could find and calmly started to browse through their selection. 

****

“Excuse me, do you need help?”

****

Kuroo met the gaze of the pretty store attendant, who looked at him with a service-minded, but slightly sceptical, look. Kuroo cursed his bad boy face.

****

“Thank you,” he said, offering her a smile, which he hoped looked trustworthy and non-creepy. “I’m just looking for...a gift.”

****

“Ah, for your special someone?”

****

Kuroo nodded, keeping his smile in place. 

****

“Are you looking for a set? Bras? Panties?”

****

Kuroo pretended to think this over. “What would you recommend?” He asked. 

****

“A set is always nice. What size are they?”

****

“Eh… I’m not sure.”   _Shit, he hadn’t_ _prepared for this._

****

“Ah, you haven’t been dating long then? In that case, perhaps just panties? Bra sizes are complicated if you aren’t sure. What do they look like? What kind of panties do you think they’d appreciate?”

********  
  


Kuroo quickly tried to summon up images of girls in his class. Perhaps the pretty one in front of him in chemistry? Ok, now imagine her in panties. Small...perfect… he’d slowly turn his head, pull down his volleyball pants and then the panti… Kuroo’s brain short-circuited when he realized that the person he’d just imagined was  _ not _ , in fact, Anezaki from his class. He felt his face redden.

****

“Uh… small...blond… something comfortable...not too frilly.”

****

The attendant nodded and led him down an aisle. 

****

“Here you go. Take a look around and I’ll be back soon.”

****

Kuroo mumbled a thank you, trying to get his wits together. However, just in front of him, a pair of black panties with “kitten” written on them silently mocked him and did absolutely nothing to take away the mental image of Kenma bending over to show his cute little ass, clad in that very garment. A pair of panties with Zelda motive nearby did  _ not _ help either. Kuroo groaned. No, imagine some girl... _ now _ ! Like Kujaku-san who lived down the hall in his building. She was cute, he could do this. 

****

Kuroo closed his eyes. Kenma was on his bed, asleep, clad in his Nekoma jersey. The too-big garment had slipped down his shoulder and offered a tantalizing glimpse of skin. Kenma moved around so the jersey rode up, exposing his small but strong legs. The fabric rose enough that Kuroo could see the cute red low-cut panties that hugged his ass. Kuroo let his hands travel over the legs, pulled the shirt up further and slipped his hands under the hem of...

****

“Have you found anything?”

****

Kuroo opened his eyes and met the gaze of the attendant. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

****

“Kuroo! Come on!” Bokuto’s voice nearby made the attendant jump in fright and snapped Kuroo out of it.

****

“Yes…” 

****

Kuroo quickly picked out the red pair of panties that he’d just imagined. He hoped that the size was ok. ...what was he thinking!? He wasn’t going to give these to Kenma! He was going to return them. Yes. However, he also picked the kitten and Zelda panties. He  _ was _ going to return them all tomorrow. He  _ would _ .

****

“Oh very pretty! Good choice! Your special someone will be so pleased!” The attendant smiled encouragingly.

****  
Kuroo gave her a strained smile back. He put the kitten and Zelda panties in his pocket before leaving though. Even Bokuto would understand if he saw those…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The black kitten panties look something like this:  
> https://kittensplaypen.net/clothing/687-black-kitten-panties-.html#
> 
> Zelda ones here:  
> http://www.fanboyfashion.com/2013/07/03/legend-of-zelda-panties/
> 
> The red ones are seamless low hipster panties - in Nekoma red of course :)
> 
> Up next tomorrow is: Day 2 - Elevator


	2. Elevator - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of him was Kenma, who was supposed to be in their shared apartment by now, and above all should not be in the elevator dressed like _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows 1 - Lingerie. You don’t necessarily have to read it to understand this, but all the sinweek chapters are meant to follow each other chronologically.

Kuroo entered the elevator, pressed the floor button and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. Classes today had been hard and practice brutal. His extra job had actually been just fine, but on top of everything else it made him long for bed. 

****

The elevator doors opened again, admitting another passenger. Kuroo opened his eyes slightly and then wider in shock. 

****

In front of him was Kenma, who was supposed to be home in their shared apartment by now, and above all should not be in the elevator dressed like  _ that _ . 

****

Kenma’s golden eyes were large and enhanced by skillfully applied discreet makeup. His body was clad in a tight crop top and a very short frilly black skirt that hardly covered his ass. Part of the skin on his well-formed legs was visible, but the rest were covered in knee-high socks with cats on. On top of his blond head were a pair of black cat ears. A sleek black tail could be seen behind him. 

****

Kuroo stared at Kenma. He’d certainly never seen his best friend and crush in that kind of get-up, not even in his wet dreams.  _ Well, now he would…  _

****

Kenma tilted his head and looked at him haughtily. He looked petulant. He looked… hungry? He looked  _ hot _ .

****

Kuroo swallowed. 

****

“Kenma?” He asked tentatively.

****

Kenma didn’t reply, but seemed to consider him with a slight pout on his lips. 

****

“Strip.”

****

Kuroo blinked at the commanding tone.

****

“Huh?”

****

“Strip. I want to see you.” Kenma repeated, in an impatient and haughty tone.

****

Kuroo stared at Kenma in confusion, but then started to smirk.  _ Ok then... _

****

Kuroo looked Kenma in the eyes and slowly slid his shirt up, making sure to flex his arms so that his lean muscles would be even more apparent. Judging from the slanted eyes following his every movement, it worked. 

****

The shirt rode up around Kuroo’s torso, exposing his impressive abs and tantalizingly prominent hip bones. The slightly chilly air made him shiver and his nipples erect. Kenma’s piercing eyes wandered over them and down to his low-cut pants.

****

Kuroo finally slid the shirt over his head, messing up his hair a bit more. He threw the garment at Kenma with a challenging grin. The blond caught it with his left hand without breaking eye contact. Kuroo looked somewhat impressed. Kenma brought the shirt to his nose and inhaled, closing his eyes. Kuroo flushed.

****

The cat-like boy opened his eyes and looked imperiously at him. The black tail moved angrily back and forth. 

****

“Continue.”

****

Kuroo hesitated, but collected himself. His hands went automatically to his pants. He opened the belt buckle, then the button and lastly the fly. He then slowly started to slide his pants down his hips. Kenma’s eyes focused on the trail of black hair leading down into his tight briefs. The gaze made Kuroo’s half-hard cock stir. 

****

Kuroo let the pants drop to the elevator floor and stepped out of them. He took off his shoes and socks, making a show of bending down to give his best friend a good view of his ass and muscular back. He finished by standing tall with crossed arms.

****

“Happy?”

****

Kenma glared at him. 

****

“All of it.”

****

Kuroo licked his suddenly dry lips. He locked eyes with Kenma again as he slid the briefs down. His now erect cock settled against his stomach as it sprung free from it’s confines.

****

Kenma smiled slightly. His gaze left Kuroo’s and moved slowly all over the tall boy’s body. He licked his lips. Kuroo looked at the pink tongue in rapt fascination. 

****

“You’ll do.”

****

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

****

“For what?”

****

“Down on your knees.”

****

Kuroo didn’t even pause to think before he dropped to the floor. Kenma marched over to stand in front of him. He pulled the skirt up. 

****

He wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

****

“You know what to do.”

****

Kuroo stared at the vision in front of him. He’d seen Kenma naked before of course. They were childhood friends and played volleyball. He’d seen him plenty of times. Never like this though. Never like this, all glistening, erect and perfect, just in front of his face. 

****

The black tail moved in the corner of his vision.  _ Wait… how was it attached?  _

****

_...oh. _

****

_...oh gods… _

****

Kuroo swallowed again, feeling faint. He hesitantly started to stroke Kenma’s cock. It fit perfectly in his hand. The blond made a noise of complaint. 

****

“Use your mouth.”

****

Kuroo obeyed without question, taking the whole thing inside at once, ignoring the slight burn at the back of his throat. He’d wanted to know how Kenma tasted and now he knew.  _ So good, so good. _

****

He let his tongue swirl around Kenma’s cock and then licked the top. Kenma let out meowling little whimpers that went straight to his groin. Kuroo used every technique he could think of to make the blond as satisfied as possible. He lost the concept of time and just moved his mouth around Kenma again and again, adoring the taste and feel of it.

****

When Kenma’s noises started to sound more high-pitched, Kuroo moved a hand to pull slightly at the tail. Kenma gasped, but didn’t stop him. He slowly pulled at the plug as Kenma tensed. Kuroo continued to pull as Kenma grabbed his hair hard and pushed deeper inside his mouth, shaking. Kuroo choked a bit, but swallowed automatically.

****

Once he was done, Kenma released him. Kuroo eyed his panting friend, while he gasped for breath himself. 

****

“That was certainly… passable.”

****

Kuroo met his gaze. 

****

“Perhaps you deserve a reward?” the cat-like boy continued. “Stand up.”

****

Kuroo stood up, his erection now straining painfully. 

****

Kenma grabbed him. The sight of the pale hand around his shaft almost made Kuroo come immediately. He moaned and shifted his hips.

****

“Do you want your reward?”

****

“Yes… gods yes.”

****

“Say please.”

****

“ _ Please _ touch me.”

****

Thankfully Kenma didn’t torture him any longer. The hand started to stroke him expertly. Kuroo closed his eyes in ecstasy.

****

“Don’t stop...gods Kenma...don’t stop.”

********  
  


 

“Kuro?”

********  
  


_ “Please _ continue.”

********  
  


“Continue what?”

********  
  


 

Kuroo opened his eyes. His room swam into view and he looked into Kenma’s golden eyes. 

****

...without makeup… 

********  
  


 

“Kuro?”

****

“Yes…”

****

“Are you awake now?”

****

“Yeah…”

****

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

****  
  
“...cats…”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I’d imagine Kuroo would use the stairs as training if he ever lived in a building with several floors. Just for this fic, let’s assume he doesn’t, because it’s like 30 floors and the stairs are broken...and he’s dead on his feet...or something. 
> 
> Up next tomorrow is: Day 3 - Game.


	3. Game - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically it was through a game that Kenma finally realized. And not even a BL one, but a cheesy old rpg game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows 1 - Lingerie and 2 - Elevator. You don’t necessarily have to read them to understand this, but all the sinweek chapters are meant to follow each other chronologically.

Kuro was dozing next to him on the train home, his body warm, familiar and comforting against his. Kenma played a rpg on his handheld. It was an old game that he hadn’t played in many years, but wanted to check out again before getting rid of it. Kenma’s character and his “player2” (as always dark-haired, tall and named Kuro) cheered on-screen, as Kenma had just rescued him from a dungeon.

****

Suddenly the Kuro character kissed him. Kenma started in surprise. _I don’t remember this part._ The fact that he was playing a female cleric for once escaped him and he just stared at the ugly pixelated lines appearing on the screen as the characters started to talk.

****

“Thank you for coming for me! Now that we're finally together again I have to say it… I love you! I’ve always loved you.”

 

“Of course I'd come for you. You're the most important person in my life. The time spent away from you was horrible and lonely. I missed you so so much.”

****

“I missed you too. I hoped you'd come for me. I've been thinking about you...a lot.”

****

“I've been thinking about you too. I'm sorry it took me so long.”

****

“Don't be sorry. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being my everything. Will you stay with me...always?”  


Kenma stared at the Kuro figure on the screen.

  
“Yes,” he murmured.

  
  


 

“Huh?”

****

Kenma flushed as Kuroo's raspy voice woke him from his stupor.

 

 

  
“Kenma?”

  
“J...just a game…!”

****

Kuroo eyed Kenma's red face curiously before his smile turned into a teasing smirk.

****

“Oho, one of those hentai ones?”

****

“No!”

****

Kuro chuckled and it did weird things to Kenma's insides.   


“Hey, this is our stop. Come on Kenma, let's go home.”

  
Kenma pressed the ‘yes’ button on the game, smiled softly and followed his best friend. He’d have to think more about this later.

  


000

  


Kenma put his game down and frowned. It had been several months and he still hadn’t managed to find a way of confessing to Kuro. Not that he _had_ to confess at all… after all, they lived together already and as long as none of them got interested in someone else, Kenma would probably be happy just living with Kuro like this.

****

There was no kissing though… and nothing else. That was the issue. While slipping into Kuro’s bed on occasion (quite often) - because he “was cold”, “had a nightmare” or “was homesick” - was very nice and always fine with Kuro, Kenma actually wanted to sleep there all the time without having to make up lame excuses.

****

He wanted to kiss Kuro, hold him - and do _a lot more_ for that matter. He’d been playing an increasing amount of BL games lately and imagined countless scenarios of him and Kuro in romantic situations and horizontal positions. Finally he’d even begun writing down some of his dream scenarios to read when he was feeling extra frustrated.

****

The current game gave Kenma another idea. He quickly pulled his notebook out to jot down a few lines.

****

‘Suddenly, Kenma was against the wall, as hot lips found his. He pushed in vain against the hard, muscular body that held him captive. 

****

“Just pretend to kiss me until they’re gone.” 

****

Kenma blinked in confusion, but then the mouth was back on his. He tentatively let his tongue move against the hot stranger’s, as he felt his groin tighten. 

****

Oh Gods, don’t stop.’ 

  


000

  


Kenma made his way into Kuro’s room and flopped down on the bed, making himself comfortable. His hand encountered something soft under the pillow. Probably Kuro’s underwear. Kenma grabbed it to toss it in the laundry bin, when he froze.

****

Kuro did not wear… _panties_.

****

Kenma looked at the panties in his hand in shock. There were _panties_ in Kuro’s bed. Panties that probably belonged to some girl. Kuro had had a girl here, in this bed. If the panties were still here, that meant that the girl had undressed here, in this bed. With Kuro. Perhaps Kuro had undressed her? When had they done it? When Kenma was in school?

****

Wait… Kenma had changed the sheets in both beds last weekend. That was five days ago. During those five days Kuro had had a girl here. Kuro had a girlfriend.

****

Suddenly Kenma was quite glad he hadn’t managed to confess to his best friend yet. Why hadn’t Kuro told him about the girl though? Were they dating, or just sleeping together? To be honest, imagining either scenario hurt like hell. Kenma felt tears pooling in his eyes.

  


000

  


“Oi Kenma, I’m home!”

****

Kenma looked up, startled by Kuroo’s voice. 

****

“Kuro,” he mumbled.

****

“Kenma, why are you crying?” Kuroo exclaimed in a concerned voice, immediately dropping down next to him on the bed, putting his arm around him. “What happened? Who am I punching?”

****

Before Kenma could reply, Kuroo noticed what Kenma was clutching in his hand. He tried to say something, but it came out as a squeaking noise.

****

Kenma turned his sharp golden eyes on him. When Kuroo didn’t say anything more, he sighed.

****

“When were you going to tell me?”

****

“I… was going to tell you… I...didn’t plan on letting you know this way, believe me kitten. You must think I’m some kind of pervert.”

****

Kenma blinked. “No, not really.”

****

_Kitten_???

****

“I bought them for the volleyball club induction challenge.”

****

“Oh.”

****

“Sorry.”

****

Kenma gave him a strained half-smile.

****

“Seriously Kuro, black panties with _kitten_ written on them?”

****

_...kitten_?  

****

Kenma’s eyes narrowed.

****

Kuro froze.

****

“Why did you buy these?”

****

“Why were you crying?”

****

They stared at each other.

****

“Were you crying because you thought I had a girlfriend?” Kuroo said with a teasing smirk.

****

Kenma was _not_ in the mood for this. He rose, tossed the panties at Kuroo and moved to leave. Kuroo’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Kenma’s arm, pulling him back down.

****

“Kenma, wait!”

****

“Let. go.” Kenma ground out.

****

“I bought them for you.” Kuroo said quickly, before releasing him.

****

Kenma didn’t move away though.

****

“For me?”

****

“This was _not_ how I planned to do this, for the record.”

****

“How _did_ you plan it then?” Kenma asked, still not 100% sure what Kuroo was talking about, although it certainly sounded promising...

****

“Well...not that I had planned on doing it anytime soon… I was going to make you fall in love with me first obviously… then either make a sappy confession over apple pie or just blurt it out in random conversation a normal day, or perhaps leave you a romantic note. Not...having you find the panties.”

****

Kenma let out a weird noise. Kuroo looked at him in apprehension. _Shit, was he crying again?_

****

“Kenma… can we just pretend this didn’t happen?”

****

Kenma stopped giggling, taking in the face of his best friend, who was looking a mix of embarrassed and resigned.

****

Kenma slowly moved to sit on his lap. Kuroo blinked, automatically letting his hands move around his waist.

****

“No,” Kenma said firmly, kissing him.

  


000

  


Kuro’s mouth was moving very hesitantly against his at first, but it didn’t take many seconds for him to change the rhythm. Kenma tilted his head and felt how Kuro’s lips fit perfectly against his, warm and soft. He then focused on Kuro’s lower lip and was rewarded with a throaty moan.

****

Kuro’s arms pulled him closer. Kenma flushed slightly as he felt his tightening groin rub against Kuro’s. The warm hands settled on his ass. Kenma shivered. The hot mouth was back on his and he lost himself in the sensation. Kuro’s arms. Kuro’s hands. Kuro’s lips. Kuro’s tongue. Kuro’s hot breath. Kuro’s body against his.

****

Suddenly he felt his head hit the pillow. He blinked up at Kuro, who eyed him with a predatory smirk.

****

Kenma flushed as he felt Kuro’s hard body cover his.

  
_Oh gods, don’t stop..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next tomorrow is: Day 4 - Lesson.


	4. Lesson - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I could help you studying… for a fee.”
> 
> Kenma turned around. _Damn_ , those glasses looked so good on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows 1 - Lingerie, 2 - Elevator and 3 - Game. You don’t necessarily have to read them to understand this, but all the sinweek chapters are meant to follow each other chronologically.

Kenma played with his handheld while waiting for Kuroo to emerge from his optician appointment. When Kuroo exited the examination room, Kenma put the game down. 

****

“Well?”

****

“I do need glasses,” Kuroo sighed. “Not all the time though. Help me pick some frames out?”

****

Kenma nodded and followed Kuroo around the shop, on occasion making some suggestions of his own. Kuroo tried quite a few frames on before having gathered a shortlist of three.

****

“So, Kenma, which one?”

****

Kuroo tried the first pair on. Kenma made a pained noise.

****

“The ick face Kenma? Seriously?” Kuroo snorted.

****

“They look awful.”

****

“No they don’t.”

****

“They do.”

****

“They don’t.”

****

“They make you look like Nekomata-sensei.”

****

Kuroo wordlessly put the frames down and picked the other pair.

****

“Not too bad…” Kenma mumbled. “Not bad at all.”

****

“So I should chose these?”

****

“Try the last ones too.”

****

Kuroo put on the last pair and turned around.

****

“Do I look like a teacher in these as well?”

****

Kenma stared. And stared. And swallowed.

****

“Oya oya oya?” Kuroo grinned.

****

“Shut up!” Kenma flushed. 

****

“So... I should get these then?” Kuroo smirked, looking very pleased with his boyfriend’s reaction.

****

“...yes.”

********   
  
  


000

********   
  
  


“So...Kenma-kun, do you need any extra lessons today?” 

****

Kuroo winked at his boyfriend, studying next to him on the couch.

****

“No.”

****

“Are you sure? You don’t want to fail the next exam do you?”

****

“Kuro…”

****

“You know, I could help you studying… for a fee.”

****

Kenma turned around.  _ Damn, _ those glasses looked so good on him. Especially when he wore a suit. And did he have to use that extra deep voice? Kenma was weak to Kuro’s bedroom voice.  _ So _ so weak. And the glasses...

****

“What kind of fee?” He mumbled, slightly red in the face.

****

“Oh, you know what kind of fee I’m talking about…”

****

Kuroo opened his pants.

****

Kenma looked briefly at Kuroo’s crotch. His half-hard cock was twitching slightly inside his underwear. Kenma let his eyes travel up over the suit, the smirk and the glasses. He sighed.

****

_...so so weak… _

****

Kuro was frequently adorable and Kenma loved that, but there was just something about Kuro’s smirk and deep voice that make him want to tear his clothes off. While Kuro was often happy to push him down and devour him, this sudden whim to play a bit more was too good to pass up.

****

“Are you certain you can help, Kuroo-sensei?” Kenma looked up at him earnestly.

****

Kuroo blinked and flushed slightly, but quickly collected himself. 

****

“Just do as I tell you and I’ll make sure your grades improve.”

****

“What should I do, sensei?”

****

Kenma never sounded timid with Kuro, but just for this he tried to sound like he used to when talking to someone completely new and intimidating.

****

Kuro looked at him in concern. Kenma rolled his eyes at him.  _ Ok, perhaps that was a bit too much.  _ He repeated himself with another tone.

****

“What should I do, Kuroo-sensei?”

****

“I want to see my cock inside that cute little mouth of yours.”

****

Kenma flushed as he felt himself tighten immediately. 

****

“Y...yes Kuroo-sensei.” 

****

Kuroo pulled his underwear down and his cock sprung free. Kenma obediently took it into his mouth and started to suck, Kuroo’s heavy breathing and the slurping noises filling the room.

****

“You’re good at this Kenma-kun. Perhaps we should study together more often.”

****

Kenma swallowed more of Kuroo’s cock down and was rewarded with a deep moan.

****

“You’re certainly an enthusiastic student. Now let me see that tongue of yours.”

****

Kenma slowly released the cock and instead licked his way up and down the shaft. Kuro’s eyes were fixed on his darting tongue.

****

“Like this sensei?” Kenma blinked innocently, with what he hoped was a service-minded, but shy, look. 

****

“Very good. Do you think you can take all of it?”

****

Kenma knew it was hard to fit all of Kuro in his mouth when he was this excited, but he did his best. Judging from Kuro’s noises and the hand clenching in his hair, his effort was appreciated. 

****

“Come a bit closer with your ass Kenma-kun.”

****

“What are you going to do sensei?”

****

“Keep sucking.”

****

“But Kuroo-sensei…”

****

“Keep sucking.”

****

Kenma happily continued with his ministrations. Kuro was certainly into this. He heard a bottle open and soon felt Kuro pull his pants down. It didn’t take long until he felt fingers starting to slide into him. He pretended to squirm a bit.

****

“Stay still Kenma-kun. I’m preparing you.”

****

“For what sensei?”

****

Kuro pushed two fingers inside him and Kenma moaned as felt them work him open. Gods, he  _ loved _ when Kuro did that.

****

“Your fingers are so big Kuroo-sensei”, he murmured, trying to sound awed. It wasn’t exactly a lie either. Kuro had very nice, long fingers.

****

“You take them so well. Have you done this before?”

****

“No sensei.”

****

“Come and sit on my lap a bit.”

****

“What are you going to do?”

****

“Just do what I tell you.”

****

“Yes Kuroo-sensei.”

****

Kenma crawled into Kuro’s lap. His boyfriend certainly seemed to enjoy the situation. Kenma stared into at his framed half-lidded - and hungry - eyes.

****

“Time for the next part of your lesson Kenma-kun.”

****

Kenma moaned as Kuro suddenly took hold of him and started to stroke, while he pushed three fingers inside him at the same time.

****

“Does it feel good?”

****

“Y...yes sensei.”

****

“How high grades do you want?”

****

“I want an A sensei”, Kenma mumbled.

****

Kuro smirked crookedly. Kenma counted to 10 and tried to avoid coming then and there.  

****

“Such a hard-working student you are. Sit up a bit.”

****

“What are you going to do Kuroo-sensei?” Kenma mumbled, while complying eagerly.

****

Kuro didn’t reply, but Kenma felt him aligning his cock before warm hands pushed him downwards. 

****

Kuro pressing inside him didn’t hurt, but it was always somewhat overwhelming. Kenma closed his eyes and groaned. Kuro’s deep raspy chuckle in his ear made him tremble.

****

“Sensei...you’re too big.”

****

“You’ll get used to it.”

****

Kenma moaned as he felt Kuro’s hands pull him down completely until he bottomed out. 

****

“Move up and down. I want to see you ride my cock like a good student.”

****

Kenma swallowed thickly and tried to visualize math homework. Could Kuro stop talking like that in his ear? He didn’t want to come just yet.

****

He moved slowly up and down Kuro’s shaft. Perhaps it was the situation, but he felt bigger than usual. Kuro had mostly abandoned his teacher persona by now, but Kenma was too far gone to care. He gasped as he bounced in Kuro’s lap with his boyfriend’s hands guiding him steadily up and down.

****

His sudden orgasm almost made him pass out. Kuro gasped in his ear and clutched him hard before releasing, long and warm inside him.

****

Kenma panted against Kuro’s shoulder while the tall boy cradled him and petted his hair.

****

“You ok Kenma?”

****

“Mmmm .”

****

“You get an A.”

****

“I want apple pie.”

****

Kuro let out his most awful laugh. Kenma sighed fondly and tiredly kissed his nose.

****

_ They had to do this again sometime.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next tomorrow is: Day 5 - Uniform


	5. Uniform - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuro… you know when you told me you had a vision of me in panties…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows 1 - Lingerie, 2 - Elevator, 3 - Game and 4 - Lesson. You don’t necessarily have to read them to understand this, but all the sinweek chapters are meant to follow each other chronologically.

Kenma browsed through their wardrobe for something to wear. He could hear Kuro busying himself in the other room, probably cleaning up. Kenma felt a little restless today. Should he start that new game, or force Kuro to watch a movie? And where on earth had Kuro put the black pants? Kenma dug deeper into the pile and came up with...Zelda panties? Oh, and red ones too…

********   
  
  


000

********   
  
  


“Kuro… you know when you told me you had a vision of me in panties…?” 

****

“Oh yeah,” Kuroo crooned happily from the other room. 

****

“What was I wearing?”

****

“My shirt and the panties.”

****

“Which shirt?”

****

“The Nekoma one.”

****

_ Figures… _ “What panties?”

****

“Red ones. Why?” 

****

“...Kenma?”

****

“...Kenma?”

****

“...oh gods…”

****

Kenma pouted at him, clad only in Kuroo’s Nekoma shirt, which covered the sight of any panties he was wearing.

****

“You’re too easy Kuro.”

****

“Oi, I had an epiphany! My mind knows what it wants!”

****

“So what did I do in this vision of yours?”

****

“You… you were on my bed, sleeping.”

****

“Sleeping? I thought we were doing things?”

****

“I’m getting to that! But at first you were sleeping and the shirt kind of rode up exposing your legs and ass…. Kenma! Stop laughing at your boyfriend! I’m having a moment here!”

****

“Sorry Kuro. You just looked so excited.”

****

“That vision gives me an instant hard-on you know.”

****

“It does?”

****

“Uh huh.”

****

“So if I go over there on the bed and show of my legs… are you going to get hard and jump me?”

****

“Oh yes.”

****

Kenma slowly walked to the bed.

****

“You can take pictures if you want to...or video,” Kenma offered, to rile Kuro up even more. Not that it was necessary. His poor boyfriend looked way too happy with the situation already. 

****

Kenma lay down on the bed, arranging himself in a sleeping position. He smiled to himself as he could hear Kuro’s phone snapping pictures. He slowly moved so the jersey rode up, exposing his ass, clad in the red panties. Kuro had apparently moved on from photos to video now. 

****

“Shit Kenma, they look so good on you.”

****

Kenma smirked slightly at Kuroo’s awed and hungry gaze. “So what are you going to do?”

****

“I’m going to fuck you with those on.”

****

“Are you now?”

****

“Oh yes.”

********   
  
  


000

********   
  
  


Kuroo let his hands travel up and down Kenma’s legs, admiring their form. Kenma wasn’t very athletic compared to professional volleyball players, but he was certainly more toned than the regular person. Kuroo loved Kenma’s legs, especially when they were half-hidden by his shirts, or when they were in his lap, or in tight pants… Ok, so he adored Kenma’s legs all the time, but seeing them on his bed with red panties and his jersey was probably one of the hottest sights he’d ever seen.

****

Kuroo made sure to take a lot of pictures and a few videos of the entire scene.

****

“This will be  _ perfect  _ when I’m home alone.”

****

“Kuro, you’re so embarrassing.”

****

“What do you do when you’re home alone without me?”

****

“Maybe I’ll tell you later,” Kenma smirked.

****

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

****

“Please do.”

****

Kuroo let his hands slide up the legs and massaged Kenma’s ass through the red panties. He made sure to sometimes tease the bulge, which he was happy to see only got larger. Kenma squirmed, but sighed in pleasure as Kuroo started to stroke him through the fabric.

****

Kuroo let a hand move under the panty line to caress the skin underneath. Kenma moved against his hand. Kuroo quickly grabbed the lube and pushed the panties aside. He slid a slick finger inside and enjoyed Kenma’s hitched breathing as he slowly worked him open.

****

“Kuro, I’m ready.”

****

“Oho? Already?”

****

“Kuro…” Kenma complained.

****

Kuroo ignored his eager boyfriend’s glare and took a few pictures and video snippets, enjoying watching his fingers disappear inside Kenma’s ass. One finger, two, three. Maybe four? Kenma made such lovely noises when he did four… he wanted those on film too.

****

Well, he certainly didn’t need any assistance getting ready today…  Kuroo was happy he was wearing sweatpants. He quickly took them off and aligned himself with Kenma’s ass, pushing the soaked panties aside. 

****

With the mobile filming every gloriously hot second, he pushed inside, gasping at the tight heat and the erotic sight.

****

_ Gods, this was just as he’d imagined it. _

****

Kuroo put the phone down and started to slap into his boyfriend with relish. Kenma’s blond tresses on his Nekoma jersey were such a lovely sight. Kuroo brought up the phone again and made sure to capture the moment. A sequence of fast paced fucking and Kenma’s keening moans also made their way into the phone before Kuroo totally abandoned the idea and just enjoyed moving inside his small boyfriend again and again.

****

He let his release spurt over the already wet red panties while Kenma gasped and writhed under him. 

****

_...No, this was so much better than he’d ever imagined. _

****  
Maybe Kenma would be up to trying the other panties on too? Taking in the sight of the small blond in front of him, he decided he had to bring it up soon. Very soon.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next tomorrow is: Day 6 - New


	6. New - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo frowned in confusion. Why would Kenma use a paper notebook? He opened it on a random page. 
> 
> ‘Tetsurou’s calloused hands started to kneed his ass roughly and Kenma heard the noise of a bottle open before he felt fingers…’
> 
> _Oh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows 1 - Lingerie, 2 - Elevator, 3 - Game, 4 - Lesson and 5 - Uniform. You don’t necessarily have to read them to understand this, but all the sinweek chapters are meant to follow each other chronologically.

Kuroo cursed. Couldn’t his mother give them more notice before announcing that she’s ‘coming-to-stay-the-weekend-but-no-need-to-prepare-anything-boys’? Kuroo had planned on getting some reading done, but instead he had to spend a few hours making sure his and Kenma’s apartment was clean and - above all - looked as if they usually slept in their respective bedrooms instead of tangled together in his bed. 

****

Kuroo had already done his room, the kitchen and the living room. Only Kenma’s room left then. It was actually quite clean, but filled with junk, so it would take a while. Kuroo quickly made Kenma’s bed and messed it up to imitate his boyfriend’s lazy style, then started on the piles on Kenma’s desk. He grinned at the sight of a notebook with a cute cat on. Probably a gift of some kind. It looked worn though. 

****

Kuroo halted and frowned in confusion. Wait, why would Kenma even use a paper notebook? He usually insisted paper was no longer necessary at all. Kuroo opened it on a random page. 

****

‘“So, what do you have to say for yourself?”

****

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again.”

****

“I’m afraid I have to report this.”

****

“No! I can work to cover the cost. Please don’t!”

****

“It’s expensive you know. You’ll have to work hard for it.”

****

“I’ll do it.”

****

“Very well, come here after school and I’ll figure out something for you to do.”’

****

_ What on earth? _ It was certainly Kenma’s handwriting, but what was it? Some kind of essay? 

****

He turned the page. 

****

‘“You can scrub the floor.”

****

“Where’s the mop?”

****

“Use that one.”

****

“My knees will hurt, he whined.”

****

“You’ll get used to it”, Tetsurou said with a smirk.’

****

Kuroo frowned 

****

_...Tetsurou…? _

****

‘As Kenma lay on his knees on the floor, he suddenly felt hands start to fondle him through his pants. He started. However, before he could say or do anything, he felt the hands start to slide his pants down. Tetsurou’s calloused hands started to kneed his ass roughly and Kenma heard the noise of a bottle open before he felt fingers…’

****

_ Oh... _

****

Kuroo swallowed, slightly red in the face. Kenma had written this? He wasn’t likely to use their own names for any assignment...and Kuroo  _ definitely _ doubted any job involved writing...porn. 

****

He flipped through the notebook. It was almost completely filled with Kenma’s notes. Kuroo slowly sat down on the bed and opened another page.

****

‘Tetsurou wasn’t happy with his new cat hybrid. The boy was frequently lazy and disobeyed him. Fortunately, he’d bought a new book on how to discipline him. The review promised him good and fast results as well as an enjoyable time, whatever that meant. Hopefully it’d work on Kenma.’

****

‘Tetsurou brought up a list of supplies needed: lube, whip, handcuffs (padding optional), gag. The book continued: household items such as belts, robe sashes etc can also be used. All hybrids are different and it’s important to find the right items and the optimal level of discipline for your cat.’

****

‘Tetsurou smirked. He was going to enjoy this.’

****

Kuroo swallowed thickly.

****

‘Tetsurou ran his hands over Kenma’s ass. The hybrid hadn’t been very cooperative and he’d had to start by tying his hands. After that, he’d spanked him and used liberal amounts of lube preparing him. Tetsurou opened up his pants and brought out his big cock to align himself with Kenma’s hole. Grabbing hold of his buttocks, he started fucking the hybrid hard. The sounds of…’

****

Kuroo swore. Well  _ fuck _ … he’d have to change Kenma’s sheets again.

********   
  
  


000

********   
  
  


Kuroo eyed his boyfriend, who played video games in the living room. He’d yet to bring up the contents of the notebook with Kenma, as they’d had Kuroo’s mother living with them for a few days. She had gone home now though. 

****

Should he mention that he’d read the stories? Would Kenma be mad? Sad? Excited? Kuroo could usually predict Kenma pretty well, but for some reason the physical side of their relationship was a bit harder.  Perhaps because it was still something they were learning together, as opposed to their regular friendship, which was as easy as breathing.

****

Kuroo didn’t want Kenma to feel embarrassed about the stories - or mad that Kuroo had read them. He knew perfectly well that writing stories didn’t mean that Kenma wanted the contents to happen to himself. Kuroo did wonder though - had Kenma written them before or after they had started having a relationship? Was there  _ anything  _ from the stories that Kenma wanted to incorporate in their love life? Kenma was always happy to indulge his whims and fantasies, but he almost never said anything specific he’d like for himself, even if he was vocal enough. 

****

After having read the notebook several times, Kuroo had identified a few reoccurring kinks that he thought he could try. After all, they did have a so far never used safe word - and Kenma had reacted  _ very _ well to the slight role-playing when he’d gotten new glasses recently. Besides, he was starved after several days without even being able to hold Kenma’s hand, let alone do anything else, and Kenma most likely was too.

********   
  
  


000 ********   
  
  


 

“Keeeenmaaaaa…?”

****

“Hmmm?” Kenma didn’t turn around, still engrossed in his game.

****

Kuroo sat down on his knees behind his boyfriend and put his head on the boy’s shoulder.

****

“You’ve been playing all day.”

****

“I’ll be done soon.”

****

Kuroo started to massage Kenma’s shoulders. The blond didn’t react much, but that changed when he slipped his hands inside his t-shirt and started to slide them over Kenma’s sensitive shoulder blades. Kenma made some sighing noises in approval, so Kuroo kissed him all over the tender skin, moving to lick slightly at his neck and ears.

****

Since Kenma had included the phrases “hot raspy breath” and “deep voice” in almost every story, Kuroo made sure to breathe heavily close to Kenma’s ear. Kenma’s increased breathing and tensing body told him he was on the right track.

****

Kuroo started to fondle Kenma’s legs and stroke his cock through the pants. Meanwhile, he also pressed his own erection against Kenma’s back. Kenma squirmed a bit. 

****

Kuroo deftly removed Kenma’s game and took his hands, slowly pulling them behind Kenma’s back to rest on his clothed cock.

****

“Keep your hands there,” he said in a raspy voice.

****

Kenma inhaled and shivered. Kuroo pulled Kenma’s pants down and started to stroke the erect cock, enjoying Kenma’s hitching breathing. He opened his own pants and put Kenma’s hands on his bare cock. 

****

“Move your hands,” he ordered.

****

Kenma shuddered and slowly started to move his hands up and down Kuroo’s cock, as much as he could with his arms in the awkward position. Kuroo was getting harder and harder anyway though. Kenma was rock hard himself, dripping all over Kuroo’s hand.

****

“You’ve been neglecting me all day. Just sitting there playing and looking cute”, he complained against Kenma’s ear.

****

“Maybe I’ll make it up to you,”, Kenma said insincerely, his voice slightly teasing, and stopped playing with Kuroo’s cock.

****

“You’re not very obedient are you? What should I do with you…?”

****

Kuroo pinched Kenma’s nipples, which were as sensitive as the rest of him. Kenma moaned loudly at the touch.

****

“Are you going to cooperate?” Kuroo rasped in Kenma’s ear, as he put Kenma’s hands back on his cock where they belonged. Kenma’s breath hitched, but he didn’t move to touch the cock again.

****

Kuroo pulled his hair slightly and moved Kenma’s head to the side to lightly bite his neck. Kenma groaned. Kuroo pulled the hair a bit more and pinched the nipples. Kenma panted loudly.

****

“Get on your hands and knees.”

****

Kenma moved slowly to the right position. Kuroo let his hands move over Kenma’s whole body, watching how it moved against him in response. Kuroo fondled Kenma’s ass, first gently and then more roughly.

****

“Such a disobedient little kitten…”

****

Kenma made a whining noise. Kuroo slapped him lightly and kissed his neck again.

****

“Kenma?”

****

Kenma wiggled his ass impatiently. Kuroo grinned and slapped him harder. Kenma panted loudly and tensed. Kuroo slapped him a few more times before inserting a lubed finger, enjoying Kenma’s answering whining.

****

“You like this, don’t you? You’re so loud.”

****

Kuroo prepared him a bit rougher than usual, but still thoroughly, on occasion surprising him with another slap. 

****

“I’m going to fuck you so hard. Beg for my cock kitten.”

Kenma gave him a mischievous smile that made Kuroo even harder if possible. Kuroo tsked theatrically, pushed Kenma down and brought his hands behind his back again. Kuroo pulled his belt from the discarded pants and let it slide over Kenma’s ass, before using it to tie Kenma’s hands together.

****

“Now say ‘please fuck me Tetsurou’”

****

Kenma gasped. Kuroo eyed him warily, afraid he’d come immediately. The blond collected himself though. 

****

“Please fuck me Tetsurou.”

****

Ok, maybe he should be more afraid for himself… Neither of them was going to last long anyway. He grabbed Kenma’s buttocks in a hard grip and pushed his cock inside to the hilt. Kenma mewled. Kuroo desperately tried to keep it together and fucked Kenma hard and fast, making sure to pull as many noises out of his boyfriend as possible.

****

Kuroo kissed Kenma’s ears and met his glazed eyes.  _ Almost there. _

****

“Feels good doesn’t it? All the neighbours will hear you when you come.”

****

He pushed inside again as Kenma gave out a keening wail and arched as he came. Kuroo looked in awe at the sight before he emptied himself inside his still trembling boyfriend.

********   
  
  


000

********   
  
  


“That was nice…  _ Tetsurou _ .”

****

“Did you leave it there on purpose?”

****

“You’re so slow Kuro.”

****

“Do you have any more fantasies you want your service-minded boyfriend to attend to?”

****

“How many notebooks did you find?”

****

“One?”

****  
“Oh… well, in that case…”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next tomorrow is: Day 7 - Free


	7. Free - Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto idly browsed through Kuroo’s phone. A folder called “kitten”? Perhaps cat pictures then? 500+ pictures!? Man, Kuroo sure loved cats...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows 1 - Lingerie, 2 - Elevator, 3 - Game, 4 - Lesson, 5 - Uniform and 6 - New. You don’t necessarily have to read them to understand this, but all the sinweek chapters are meant to follow each other chronologically.

Bokuto flopped down on the couch in Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment, after taking a look around. Kuroo was in the shower and would likely take a while. Man, he hadn’t been back in Japan for ages! Since he was scouted, he’d been abroad travelling and training non-stop. He’d kept in touch with his friends and family, as well as his parents of course. Akaashi and Kuroo had even visited him. 

****

Still, it was nice to be home. He was glad that Kuroo had moved in with Kenma once he left, although he still didn’t appear to have done anything about his crush on said best friend. Kuroo seemed reluctant to go into details when Bokuto pressed the issue. He just said they were fine and happy as they were and promptly changed the subject.

****

Bokuto shifted. He wondered what Kuroo planned on telling him. His friend had said that he had “something very important” to tell him. He sighed and fidgeted. Couldn’t Kuroo have told him  _ before _ the shower? Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s phone off the table. Perhaps he had some game to pass the time? Hopefully Kuroo hadn’t changed the passcode… nope, still the date he met Kenma...the sap. 

****

Bokuto hummed as he looked through Kuroo’s phone, finding nothing apart from Neko Atsume... _ figures _ , volleyball news apps and several chemistry games that Bokuto did not feel like trying. He opened the gallery instead. Kuroo sure had  _ a lot _ of pictures. There was a folder called “volleyball”. Bokuto eagerly looked into that. Match photos...videos of different passes...pictures of volleyballs...pictures of volleyball  _ shoes _ .... Kuroo was _ such _ a nerd. Bokuto chuckled.

****

A folder called  _ panties _ ? Oh… well he just _ had _ to look at that, didn’t he?  

****

A series of pictures with a cute ass clad in black panties with kitten written on them greeted him. 

****

Bokuto hummed and nodded in approval and swiped on.

****

...Pictures of cute ass clad in panties with ...some weird landscape? Oh well.

****

...Pictures of cute ass in red hipster panties...

****

...wait...wasn’t that the red panties that Kuroo had bought for the volleyball initiation? Bokuto still remembered them well since Kuroo had been uncharacteristically embarrassed about the situation - although he’d managed to hide most of it by the time they’d presented their purchases to the upperclassmen. 

****

Obviously Kuroo hadn’t returned the panties as he said he’d do, the pervert. Not that Bokuto had returned his either. He’d given them to Akaashi, who’d glared at him and made him wear them on his head. 

****

Bokuto swiped to the next picture and almost choked on his own spit.

****

...Cute ass clad in the weird landscape panties, with the panties moved slightly to the side to accommodate a large cock buried deep inside said cute ass.

****

...Video of the cock moving in and out of the cute ass.

****

...Video of the cock moving in and out of the cute ass again...but with different panties.

****

...And again.

****

Seriously??! Bokuto muttered to himself. Kuroo obviously had a fetish. Ok, it was a cute ass, he’d have to admit. Very cute. ‘Not like yours of course Akaashi,’ he added to himself, even though his boyfriend wasn’t there. 

****

...Panties pulled down, exposing the prettiest cock Bokuto had ever seen. ‘Sorry Akaashi,’ he muttered to himself. 

****

Bokuto swiped past more pictures. 

****

...Hands working on said pretty cock, lots of come on many different panties... Bokuto sure hoped Kuroo washed them afterwards...

****

He swallowed. He had to find something else to look at. Did Kuroo have nothing but volleyball and porn on his damn phone!? 

****

Ah, there was a folder called ‘kitten’. Perhaps cat pictures then? 500+ pictures!? Man, Kuroo sure loved cats…

****

Bokuto opened the folder and blinked. Ok, obviously ‘kitten’ meant pictures of  _ Kenma _ , not cats. And there were  _ lots _ of pictures of Kenma. Kenma gaming. Kenma eating. Kenma sleeping. Kenma playing volleyball. Kenma talking to Hinata. Kenma gaming. Kenma cooking. Kenma sleeping. Kenma with his parents. Kenma with Kuroo’s parents. Kenma gaming. Kenma sleeping. 

****

...Kenma sleeping, clad in very little clothing...

****

Bokuto stared. He slowly swiped to the next one. 

****

...Kenma sleeping, moving to expose more of his legs. 

****

Bokuto’s eyes grew wider.

****

…Kenma sleeping… Ok, he was obviously  _ not _ sleeping now, because he was peeking.

****

There was a video as well. Bokuto clicked on it without thinking.

****

...Kenma blinked like a cat towards the camera, then smiled a little and moved to expose his legs even more. The shirt rode up to expose an ass clad in red panties. 

****

_...wait… _

****

“Damn Kenma, they look so good on you”, Kuroo’s voice in the video said in a low raspy tone, which made Bokuto even redder in the face. 

****

He quickly moved on to the next one. 

****

...Kenma in a cat costume, looking petulant…

****

...Kenma in school uniform, sitting on a desk…

****

...Kenma all in black leather and a whip...

****

...Kenma bent over a table…

****

...Kenma with bound hands…

****

...Video of Kenma licking his way up a very erect cock, with hands clenched tightly in his blond hair…

****

...Video of Kenma taking a cock deep inside his mouth…

****

“That’s it kitten, don’t stop,” Kuroo’s raspy voice echoed from the phone.

********  
  
  


000

********  
  
  


Bokuto suddenly realized that he couldn’t hear the shower anymore. He quickly put the phone down and tried to compose himself as Kuroo came out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel.

****

“Bokuto…? Why are you red in the face?”

****

“I… I was chatting with Akaashi!”

****

“Oya oya oya?” Kuroo smirked. “Still going strong huh?”

****

“So Kubro...when were you going to tell me you’re dating Kenma?”

****

Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

****

“How did you know?”

****

“...the other bedroom is filled with junk!” Bokuto blurted out, suddenly remembering that fact from his tour around the apartment. 

****

“Shit...yeah...we usually fix that when we have visitors… but I was going to tell you about that today, so…”

****

“That’s great news! Finally!”

****

“We’ve actually been dating a while,” Kuroo said, while rummaging around for clothes. 

****

_ No shit, _ Bokuto thought. 

****

“Kenma didn’t want us to tell anyone though.”

****

“Why not?”

****

“You know Kenma, he doesn’t like the attention. The main reason was my old chemistry teacher though. He’s not broadminded, to put it lightly. Kenma didn’t want him to know and thought it was best not to tell anyone at all until he retired.”

****

“Ah, so now you can tell everyone?”

****

“Yeah. We’re just telling close friends to start with. That means you. Sorry bro, it’s been really hard keeping quiet.”

****

“Can I tell Akaashi?”

****

“Of course!”

****

“So where’s Kenma now?”

****

“He should be home any minute.”

****

As if summoned Kenma entered the apartment. 

****

“Ah, there’s your kitten!”

****

Both Kuroo and Kenma froze. Kuroo’s eyes zoomed in on Bokuto, then his phone, then on Bokuto, eyes narrowing to yellow slits. Bokuto made a squeaking noise.

****  
_ Shit...he was so so dead. _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t envision Kuroo ever keeping his relationship with Kenma a secret from Bokuto, nor that Kenma would want him to (at least not for such a long time) - but I really wanted to write Bokuto finding pictures and videos of Kenma on Kuroo’s phone and it was more fun if he was surprised, so… 
> 
> Also, Bokuto has no idea what Zelda is, hence “weird landscape panties”. 
> 
> There are chemistry games for your phone. I’m not kidding. And Kuroo has them all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, that’s the end of kuroken sinweek. My favourite chapters to write were 2, 4 and 6. If you enjoyed the fic, it would be great to hear which parts you preferred (and not) ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a momentary urge to play with the title “catalyst” to “cats-in-lust”, but it was way too corny, so I just couldn’t - even if it was kind of fitting…
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
